The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to proofreading text documents.
With the pervasiveness of word processors, the effectiveness of grammar and spell checking tools has clearly advanced over the years. The automation of grammar and spell checking is extremely helpful to users. However, there are many errors that are not detected by automation tools. Hence, it is a useful exercise for writers to critically review the grammar and style of their documents in addition to using grammar and spell checking tools.
Despite the significant advancement of grammar and style checking software, there is still a lack of tools that assist users in manual proofreading within word processors. Thus, there is a need for a solution that assists users with easily proofreading their documents.